Yes, Professor?
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: Right after Erik embarasses Zoey in Drama class. SMUT!


**During the fifth book, right after the class where Erik makes her do the scene from Othello.**

**Zoey P.O.V.**

"Well done, Zoey, you should get to your next class now." His words were cold, unaffectionate, but his eyes, vast pools of blue said everything his perfect mouth wouldn't. He was angry at me, hurt by what I'd done. Upset with himself for kissing me, even more so for enjoying it. I tried my best not to cry, but my lips were already trembling.

"Right, thank you Professor." A single tear slid down my cheek. His blue eyes softened, melting from the cold, ice blue glaciers to light, molten blue.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you do that. It was petty, I apologize, I'll try not to embarrass you in the future." All business now, because I was the one who'd messed up, now he was being formal with me. "Something wrong, Ms. Redbird?"

"No, I'm sorry," I said, my voice shaky. Only after I spoke, did my embarrassment turn to anger. "No, Erik, Professor Night, whatever, how can you stand there and pretend you don't still love me?"

"Because I don't." Three words have never hurt me so much in my life.

"Liar! You're angry! I cheated on you. Now you're angry. Just say it. Enough with formalities, you want to yell at me? Yell at me."

"Zoey, I don't want to yell at you, I'm not angry, I've just moved on." I almost believed him, he's a talented actor, this boy, but of course, knowing this, I don't believe him. I walk around the side of his desk, where he's leaning, looking sexy as ever. I lick my lips. I place my hands on his chest.

"You're not angry? That's good Professor, because I don't think I could handle you being angry at me." I bat my obnoxiously long eyelashes. I see him gulp involuntarily. I take his tie in my right hand, pulling him forward so my lips are closer to his, I look into his eyes, and slide my hand to the back of his head. My fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck, I smile. I guide his lips to mine, meeting his softly, and then with more force. He pulls away for a moment, searching my eyes with his own.

"I don't think we should do this, here, right now." His voice shakes. I smile, tilting my head up towards his.

"I think this is exactly what we should be doing." I raise one eyebrow. Suddenly, I'm against his desk, and he is leaning on me, hovering over me. Knowing I've won, I remove my hands from his hair, moving them slowly to the buttons on his black shirt. Even more slowly, I unbutton each one. I kissed his newly uncovered skin, with only my lips, breathing hot hair onto his chest.

"Zoey," it came out as a whisper, I don't need any other encouragement. I had once I told him I wasn't going to pick up where Aphrodite had left off, but it seems I'm going to. I lower myself onto my knees, my eyes never leaving his. I undo the button and zipper on his pants with my teeth_. God, ok, I can do this, _I think to myself feverishly_._ His erection is so close to my lips, I feel his body heat. I place my lips around the tip, letting my tongue flick seemingly aimlessly around him. I push my lips over his manhood, halfway, bringing my lips back to the tip, and then going all the way down. I run my tongue along the underside of his penis, listening to the moans escaping his tilted-back head. He breathes my name over and over again, and at his finish I stand, and place my arms around his neck.

"I can't even be angry with you right now." I smile. "But we _should_ talk. What you did hurt me, and I can't believe you would do that after I told you I loved you."

"Erik, you have to know, that I do love you, I was manipulated, stressed, not that it isn't my fault, because it is, or that I'm not sorry, because I am. I regret it, and I wish it had been you." His eyes grow hungry as they trail over my body.

"It can be me now." He moves closer to me, lifting me so my legs curl around his hips, his lips move to mine, his teeth graze my tongue, sending shivers all over my body. His tongue moves to my throat, and to my earlobes, whispering sweet things to me, telling me he loves me.

Erik pushes everything off of his desk, and it clatters to the floor with a series of crashes, and he lays me down on the cold wood. He unbuttons my shirt, barely touching my skin, looking directly into my eyes. He removes all of my clothing quickly, and hovers over me, assessing.

"Zoey, I don't want you to do this because you feel you owe it to me."

"I'm not," I say, and then quietly, "I'm doing it because I wish it was you the first time."

"Zoey I…" His words are cut off, and then he smirks. "I just realized, this is illegal. I'm your teacher."

Role play? First time for everything, but, I never imagined myself doing this, then again, I never imagined I'd be a vampire either, or even a fledgling. "Well then Professor, aren't you going to start teaching?" I raise one eyebrow. He growls low in his throat.

"But of course." He places one finger at my opening, pumping in and out, first slowly, then faster. The thumb of this same hand rubs gentle circles onto my clit, making me squirm. I'm breathing heavily now, and I can feel his erection against my leg. "Are you ready?" I can only nod mutely. He slips into me, giving me a moment to adjust, and then he quickens his pace, whispering as he goes.

He reaches his climax with my name on his lips. I lay splayed across his desk, breathing hard. "I love you."

"And I, you"

**A.N.: I found this on my computer, so I thought I'd actually finish it and post it. Please review!**


End file.
